Pokemon: Outcast
by Thunder Lord
Summary: "Two separate beings merged into one, we belong in both the human world, and the pokemon, yet we belong in neither, we are unnatural, we are the Outcasts…" I'm not that good with summaries
1. Prologue

Prologue

Duncan awoke, his body screaming in pain, like he had just been buried under a heavy pile of rubble, his head pounding from both exhaustion, and pain.

As the pain eased, Duncan started to get the feeling back to his body, and he could feel that he had been tied up, and chained to a wall.

He also had an odd feeling, like something inside him had changed, drastically.

Duncan tried to remember what had happened, yet he could not remember anything from the past few days.

Suddenly, his ears started to hear something; the voices were low and hard to hear, but Duncan was able to make out what they said "so how does this subject fare?"

Suddenly, another voice answered, and Duncan drew instant recognition of the voice; "very well sir, the merging process seemed to go without much of a problem with this one, unlike most of the others…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Duncan opened his eyes, and looked out at a small oval shaped room, of which only source of light, emanated from the shut door window in front of him.

He looked around, trying to find anything interesting to note; he was apparently chained to the wall by iron chains, reminding him that he had not come to this place peacefully.

There were also around three cameras, seeming to be faced towards him, making it clear that he was not permitted to leave. Duncan could also feel something on his head, but the chains kept him from reaching it.

Minutes passed, and nothing happened, the two in conversation seemed to have stopped talking for the moment, seeming more interested in something else entirely, yet Duncan felt that they were there, close to the entrance…

The shadow of a person emerged in the window, however, the white coloring in the glass made it hard to see the person behind it.

The door was opened, and the man entered, revealing a young, black haired male, his dark suit making him seem important, and his evil smirk making Duncan feel uneasy.

Another man entered behind him, carrying some sort of document.

The second one was a scientist, seen by his white coat, and much older than the first, his hair having started to gray, and his dark green eyes forced to use glasses.

"What's his name?" the younger man asked in a strong tone, not actually seeming to care, but asked nonetheless

The older one searched the document seeming as if he actually needed to look for it, but Harold knew that he had no real need to, seeing as it was he who had captured Harold himself.

"Subject F14… Harold Duncan…" the scientist said, smiling evilly to himself, eying his so called subject in approval…

_What had they done to me?_ Duncan thought as he turned his gaze upon the other, who seemed to regard him as well, his blue-green seeming to fit those of a devious monster.

The young man's smirk grew into a grin, seeming almost pleased about something.

_What has happened to me?_

"Mister Duncan" the young man said, almost seeming interested in him, however Duncan could tell that he could care no less.

"I am your new master…" he said, almost taking pleasure in the fact, pausing before he continued "Ulf Kent"

"Never!" Duncan burst out, trying to break free from the chains that held him, yet it was pointless, they were too hard.

Ulf started to laugh in a dark tone, taking his right hand, grabbing something in his suit…

It was a small button, seeming to have no connection to anything in the room

"Guards!" Ulf shouted, and two masked persons entered the room, one female, and the other one male.

Ulf pressed the button, which released Duncan's chains. He fell on the ground, trying to rise as fast as possible; however, a sudden exhaustion overwhelmed him, preventing him from doing anything.

"Take Mister Duncan here to his room…" Ulf instructed to the two, who went to follow his command, quickly picking up Duncan, and carrying him out of the room

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The room that Duncan was brought to, was small and insignificant compared to the rest of the base, barely twice the size of him, in both height, and length.

There was not much in the room, only two bunk beds, a mirror and a second room, presumably the toilet, the rest of the room was covered with metal plates, revealing no light, save for a light bulb in the roof.

The two guards didn't wait for Duncan to recover, but immediately threw him into the room, yet as they closed the door behind him, he could hear them talking.

"Another freak show in the collection, eh Barney?" said the female, giving of an evil laugh as she finished.

The other male, however, seemed guilty for something "I dunno…" he said, almost sounding nervous as he talked "I don't feel all that good about it"

The door shut, and the voices became unrecognizable, becoming fainter and fainter, until they vanished completely…

The room was quiet, save for Duncan's breathing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Duncan continued to lie on the ground where the guards had thrown him, his energy slowly returning to him, eventually giving him the strength to stand up again. Duncan slowly raised himself from the floor, trying not to exhaust himself.

As he managed to stand upon his two feet, he tried to walk, yet, as his energy continued to return to him, his body somehow started to feel lighter than before, making walking easy.

Suddenly, Duncan's Elbows, and lower sides of his forearms started to itch, immediately reaching the point where it felt like they burned.

Gripping his left arm, Duncan started to head toward the mirror. He had to know what they had done to him…

And gazed upon a horrific view…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Authors notes:_

_as you can see in this story, I'm basing this story mostly upon Pokemorphs, although I will be giving them different classifications, mainly under the three categories: Infected, Fusion and Fusion Evolution (of which an explanation will come later)..._

_I will also be setting up a missing list, with one or more characters specifics at the end of each Chapter._

_So here is this Chapter's missing:_

_**Name: Harold Duncan Age: probably 16, if alive Gender: Male**_

_**Occupation: Trainer**_

_**Last seen: Entering Eterna Forest with older male, older male's identity and whereabouts currently unknown...**_

_**Known possessions: 6 Poke balls containing Venusaur, Gallade, Gardevoir, Staraptor, Riolu, and Arcanine, as well as a Coal Badge, Forest Badge, Cobble Badge, and a pokedex**_


	2. Chapter 1: Shrouded in Mystery

_Authors Notes:_

_I'm Finally back! Wohoo!_

_As for my absence these last weeks, it can be explained..._

_My dammed computer wouldn't start when I was on vacation, which left me unable to lay out anything._

_But now I'm back, and as an apology for the Delay, I will lay out an extra Chapter together with this one_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 1: Shrouded in Mystery

Morning arrived in the city of Eterna, the night pokemon slowly returning to their homes to rest, and the population slowly waking from their slumber. It was clouded, but the people didn't mind, they were just happy to be alive

Eterna forest, which lay due west of the city, was just the same, its pokemon and travelers slowly waking to embrace a new day…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Duncan awoke, the nightmare of his past still haunting him, like it had been doing for the past two years, ever since he managed to escape from that hell-hole.

He took a look at his left arm, as he always did when he awoke, ever since that day, hoping that it would all be a dream, only to have his hopes crushed by the cold hard reality…

Like the rest of the forest, the place he had chosen to rest in had been mostly abandoned or untouched by humans. On some occasions, a Buneary or Budew would pass through the area, although they would run away at the sight of Duncan.

"_Duncan…"_ an all to familiar voice echoed in his head, five years ago, the voice would have freaked him out, but now, not only was he not frightened, but he embraced the being it belonged to, not only as a friend, but almost as his own brother.

"Yes Blade, what is it?" Duncan asked, although he already could feel the answer himself…

The emotions emerged from the east, feelings of great fear, of anger, and of the cruel passion of an enemy enjoying his work.

"Time to work…" Duncan said, seeming almost annoyed with the fact, although this was something he had decided on since he had escaped…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hannah smiled, glad for another battle to be over…

As most of those she had met before, the young trainer had resisted his capture, and as the others she had faced, he had been totally defeated, with five of his six pokemon already defeated, with she herself only loosing one of her own.

Yet the trainer continued to struggle, even though it was hopeless, something that always amused Hannah, for it was always interesting to see what they planned as a last resort.

The small forest area which they battled upon had been heavily damaged by some of the battling pokemon, many trees either turned over, or crushed, and a series of holes and scratches appearing on the still standing trees, and a series of smoking craters on the ground. No pokemon were close, save for Hannah's Ursaring, which fit her perfectly, as the wildlife only served to get in her way.

The terrified trainer which opposed her was a young male, barely ten years of age, like so many others. There had been older trainers passing through from time to time, and just like the younger, they stood no chance against her.

What the trainer lacked in age, however, he made up for I skill, managing to actually take out one of Hanna's earlier pokemon, something very few had managed to do before, even among the older trainers.

The trainer reached onto left side of his black vest, gripping the upper of the two small oval shaped red and white colored capsules, with a round button in the middle of each; a poke ball.

The trainer pressed the button, and threw the ball into the air. It opened, and in a shining white light, a small, brown and white mammalian creature appeared.

"An Eevee?" Hannah said, surprised at the choice "you're going to use an Eevee?" she broke into a laugh, of which her Ursaring joined her in.

Eevee seemed to get agitated over this, getting into an aggressive stance "Hey!" the trainer screamed, apparently annoyed as well "stop mocking him!"

Hannah didn't, instead, she laughed even more.

The Trainer used this opening, commanding his Eevee to bite his opponent, something it did with pleasure. It bit Ursaring's right leg, although it was weak, and didn't leave much of a mark; however it did make Hannah stop laughing.

"Ursaring…" she said, still humored, but now a little annoyed "slash…"

Ursaring did not hesitate, but immediately proceeded to do its master's bidding.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ursaring was indeed powerful, that much was certain, but Cyrus managed to notice that he was slow, making Cyrus's quick Eevee able to dodge him.

Eevee managed to dodge the blows at first, however as the battle continued, Eevee was starting to get tired, while the foe's Ursaring seemed to get more powerful with each swing…

Eventually Eevee became too exhausted to dodge, leaving him an easy target for Ursaring. He struck Eevee, ramming her into a nearby tree, and critically injuring her.

"Eevee!" Cyrus shouted, heading to the tree to see to his friend, whom he had been friends with, since before he started on his journey.

A large stomp came from his side, and suddenly, Cyrus found himself Rammed into a nearby tree.

Cyrus fell down on the ground, the wind being completely knocked out of him; he gasped and coughed for air.

"Now, now" the woman suddenly said, her voice drawing closer, yet drawing quite distant. Everything started to go black, and as the steps of the attacker drew closer, somehow, Cyrus knew that it was over

"We will need him alive for the experiments…" she said, followed by a dark maniacal laughter, and it became quiet…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Cyrus came to, he felt… nothing, save for the ground he was lying on.

A gentle breeze went by, almost seeming to comfort him as he lay motionless, and giving him a minute of relaxation.

Suddenly, a thought struck him; he had been in a battle before he was knocked out, how was it possible that it was so peaceful around him.

Cyrus opened his eyes, and saw that he was still on the battlefield, however, the area seemed to have taken even more damage then before, meaning that there had been a battle later on.

Cyrus took a look at where he was lying; it was under a tree, and one of the more whole in point.

He looked down at his body; his orange shirt had been removed, replaced by bandages, which covered the more injured area, his shirt covering his blue jeans, and on top of it, a familiar brown and white colored creature slept soundly, seeming both happy, and worried.

"You know…" a voice suddenly emerged from Cyrus's right "that Eevee haven't left your side since he woke…" Cyrus took a look to see, revealing the voice to be a fifteen year old boy.

The man was thinner than most Cyrus knew at that age, most having let their bodies fall at that point, yet this man seemed to be quite active.

While Cyrus couldn't exactly see the man's hair, due to the Chullo that covered both it, and his ears, he could tell that he had colored it green for some reason.

The man also had some sunglasses, hiding his eyes completely, showing no eye color or anything.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Who is this man_ Cyrus wondered, was it this man who had saved him, or was it he who would be experimenting on him…

Suddenly, the man burst into laughter "I'm sorry" he said, his calm and gentle voice, seeming to belong to an elite four member "I go by the name of Blade, and rest assured, I mean you no harm…"

_How did he know?_ Cyrus thought to himself, clearly meaning the question, but avoided to say it out loud, however, it was almost like this Blade, knew what he was thinking.

He laughed again, explaining "your face says everything" revealing that Cyrus was now gaping in surprise. Feeling a little embarrassed, Cyrus decided to close it before he said something stupid.

The Eevee started to wake, twitching its right ear, as she always did before she awoke, opening its eyelids, and revealing its brown eyes.

Eevee looked toward Cyrus, its eyes filled with hopes for its friend's welfare, which swelled into happiness as she saw Cyrus smiling toward him.

Eevee jumped up, and practically hugged Cyrus, a move which ended quickly, as Eevee decided to jump down from Cyrus's gut.

"Onto more important matters…" Blade suddenly interrupted, making both trainer and pokemon turn to face him, both confused.

"What are you doing here? Eterna forest was supposed to be shut down, something I notice that many trainers don't care about" Blade pointed out, making Cyrus gulp a little.

He looked to his Eevee, who immediately turned her little head down, almost seeming to sigh...

"I'm looking for my older sister…" Cyrus said, almost regretfully, yet continued nonetheless…

"My sister became a trainer four years ago, and had gotten quite good, gaining up to six gym badges" he said, pride seeming to swell in his face, a pride which immediately got replaced by sorrow "however, one day, when she traveled through this forest, she seemed to vanish into thin air…" Cyrus looked down to the ground "the police looked for months, finding nothing, apparently just like the other victims, until they just decided to give up…"

Cyrus could feel Blade eying him, yet he continued "I decided that when I became a trainer, when I came here, I would look for her…"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Duncan eyed the young Red haired trainer, trying to sense some kind of secret from him, yet, he didn't seem to have any; this trainer was an open book.

Duncan searched his memory, trying to find someone who looked like this trainer, yet he could find no resemblance to any of them.

After a while, Duncan decided to ask "what is your name?" concerned with the well being of this, obviously kind trainer.

"Huh?" the trainer asked, surprised, but decided to give up his name "Cyrus Trueheart"

"_Really, no kidding"_ Blade suddenly interrupted, seeming almost to mock the fitting name, however, it also seemed as if Blade tried to reach into Cyrus's head as well, seeing as he suddenly started to look around, with a puzzled look on his face.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cyrus looked around; he could have sworn that he had heard someone else just now. However, the battlefield was completely devoid of life, except for himself, Eevee, and Blade.

"Ah right, you're Lisa's little brother, correct?"

Both Eevee and Cyrus turned at the comment, both surprised, and shocked.

"You know Lisa?" Cyrus asked, nearly jumping out of his relaxed position, however stopped by a sudden jolt of pain; he hadn't fully recovered.

Blade took a heartfelt laughter, seeming to be remembering some good old memories "why yes, I know her very well, and I'm pleased to finally meet the little brother I had heard so much about…" he said, smiling happily.

Cyrus made no hesitation in asking, being far too exited to wait for anything else "do you know where she is?"

"Last I heard from her, she was heading for Snowpoint city" Blade managed to admit, snapping his fingers for some odd reason.

Cyrus couldn't help but cry; finally, he had found a clue to where his sister was. He looked to his Eevee, and saw that she was just as happy, however, unwilling to let herself cry…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Duncan felt… horrible…

This young trainer, Cyrus, had decided to open up completely to him, despite having only just met him, and yet, Duncan himself had been forced to lie…

Well, it was not completely lie, he had met Lisa Trueheart some years before, and last time he had seen her, she was going into the direction of Snowpoint.

However, Duncan had not told Cyrus the whole story of how they met, nor the truth of what had happened to Lisa…

"_Duncan_…" Blade suddenly erupted inside him, seeming even more serious than usual, almost sounding angry…

Duncan took a look to Cyrus, whom seemed to almost faint with excitement, leaving Duncan to attend to his own business.

"_**Don't try to make me feel more guilty, Blade**_" Duncan thought to the being within his mind, which in the case of the two, counted as a conversation with real words.

"_Relax; I will do no such thing..."_ Blade seemed to lessen at each word, seeming almost pleased at the end of the sentence.

Blade continued "_if he knew the truth, he would surely try to find her, something that would leave him an open target for the organization…"_

Blade paused for a little while, although why was unsure, maybe to regard the celebrating youth and his Eevee, yet continued soon after

"_It is better that he doesn't know, at least, for now…"_ and with that, the voice faded back to its own mind, as it had done so many times before…

Duncan returned his attention to Cyrus, who seemed to have recovered enough to stand up on his own, although not for long, falling head first into a pile of mud after half a minute.

Duncan just had to laugh, walking up to the fallen trainer, and helping him up again, bringing Cyrus's left arm over Duncan's own left Shoulder, supporting him from collapsing.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hours passed before Cyrus, Blade, and Eevee found something of note, it was an old, run down house, and estate almost, although not that large.

One could also tell that it was abandoned, and for a long time at that, seeing how much of it was damaged, broken, or even torn of.

The garden around it looked no better, seeing as the fence which surrounded it had been broken on several areas, and overgrown with plant life on other areas. However the occasional pokemon that went by paid no heed to it, although keeping their distance from the building, almost seeming to fear what is inside…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Duncan stopped and turned to eye the structure, feeling some sort of close bond to it, seeing as he had spent much time under its warm, comforting, not to mention haunted, roof.

He gazed at the garden, its ruined and unattended wilderness, fitting perfectly for both him, and the local pokemon.

"Why are you here?" Cyrus suddenly asked him, returning his attention back to the injured child.

"What?" Duncan said, surprised that he thought of the question just now

"You said that not many trainers were dumb enough to pass through Eterna forest anymore" Cyrus explained, referring to their earlier conversation.

Duncan did not deny it, remembering the conversation clearly, and let the young Cyrus proceed

"What are the reasons for you being here?" he asked again, clearly not allowing it to pass.

Duncan took a deep sigh, not really wanting to talk about it, but knew that he didn't really have any other choice…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blade drew quiet, revealing that he had some sort of past in the forest. That much, Cyrus was certain of.

"I'm looking for something I have lost…" Blade started with, bringing a little pause before the next line "actually, it is more like it was taken from me…"

"You mean stolen…" Cyrus interrupted, clearly interested in the story

"Some of it, yes" Blade admitted, although not in a pleasant tone. "However" he continued, his tone growing more distant "there are some things, if taken, cannot be returned"

"These things, if taken, do not qualify as stolen, for stolen goods can always be returned" he seemed distant, almost both a little scared, and angry at the same time.

Cyrus expected to hear more, however, as Blade did not continue, he was forced to ask "what did you loose?"

Blade was quiet, seeming to think about something else entirely, eventually, Cyrus had to ask again, being sterner this time, however, Blade continued to ignore him.

"Blade!" a voice suddenly shouted, from the direction they were headed. Both turned to look…

The woman was a young adult, seeming only to be few years older than Blade, her brown short, lively hair, being extended on the sides of her front, her brown eyes full of life, and her brown and green clothing, making it certain that she loved nature.

"Gardenia, what are you doing here?" Blade asked, somehow seeming both relieved, and worried at the same time.

"I had a feeling that you would be coming around here" the woman answered, her warm smile, seeming as comforting as a Nurse Joy's

"I mean, you do always seem to come here around this time of day, every day" she said, a little mockery in her tone, but continued to smile.

Gardenia's eyes started to eye the young boy Blade held, and the Eevee beside him, she did not seem to take notice of the injuries both of them had suffered, or she was simply not surprised by them, instead asking "and who is this young guy here?"

"Cyrus Trueheart…" Cyrus answered, a little bit confused of who this woman was, and what she was doing here, yet he decided not to bring up the subject.

Gardenia's face paled, and the warm smile was replaced by surprise, and a hint of sadness. She turned to blade, who looked somewhat annoyed over something…

"He's…"

"Yes…" blade said, interrupting her question, and judging from his face, with obvious reasons…

"Did you…"

"No…"

"But shouldn't you…"

"I should, but I won't"

"But…"

"It's better to leave it be!" Blade finally said, seeming almost angry over something.

Gardenia decided to reluctantly agree, something even Cyrus could see, although without the knowledge of why, so he decided to ignore it.

Gardenia returned to Cyrus, a smile returning to her face, however a fake one.

"Nice to meet you Cyrus" she said, a real smile, and color returning to her face, although, if looked carefully, one could still see the worry in her eyes.

Blade decided to speak "Gardenia is the Gym leader of Eterna, so you should be fighting her soon"

Cyrus eyed the woman; she was the Gym leader of Eterna city! Cyrus had earlier met Roark, of Oreburgh, yet he was older than this woman, almost reaching the age of twenty one, while this woman looked like she would barely be eighteen.

Blade drew quiet, seeming to think over something; however this little phase ended quickly with him asking "Gardenia, Could you take Cyrus to the Town Doctor? I've managed to tent to most his injuries, but a doctor should see if I had forgotten something…"

Gardenia looked over Cyrus and his Eevee, seeming to identify the damages they had taken

After a while she decided to ask "what happened?" although her facial expression indicated that she already seemed to know what…

"The Organization struck again…" Blade admitted, although with a grin, he continued "they failed, but they struck…"

Gardenia returned the smile, seeming kind of humored by this, although Cyrus couldn't understand why.

And something was telling him that he did not want to know…

Blade started to move again, bending down to a nearby rock, and because Cyrus was pretty much hanging on him, he followed, landing in a sitting just in front of the rock.

Blade released his arm, making Cyrus fall down on the rock behind him. However the hit did not hurt, as Cyrus had expected it to. In fact, it seemed almost comfortable…

Cyrus did not have much time to relax however, as darkness suddenly surrounded him. Blade, Eevee and Gardenia became blurs, and in an instant, everything vanished from view.

He heard the voices of Blade and Gardenia around him, although he only managed to recognize a faint sentence, coming from Gardenia.

"_You're a born liar_…" and everything went quiet…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Authors Notes:_

_As you can see here, there is a lot that's been happening in the Eterna forest for a while, with the entire Forest being closed down, as well as Blade/Duncan being in search of something taken from him, which you could probably guess what is._

_Anyhow, here's this Chapter's Missing:_

_**Name: Lisa Trueheart Age: probably 15, if alive Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Trainer Last seen: Entering Eterna Forest**_

_**Known possessions: 6 Poke balls containing Piplup, Buizel, Pachirisu, Vulpix, Luxio, Roselia, as well as his Wallet, Poketch, Coal Badge, pokedex**_

_Once again, I apologize for the Delay, and hope that it was worth the wait._


	3. Chapter 2: Versus

Chapter 2: Versus

Cyrus awoke to the calm and gentle blowing wind, a familiar, yet refreshing smell seeming to penetrate the air.

Around Cyrus it was quiet, save for the curtain that was moving in the wind…

_Wait…_ Cyrus realized something; he was in a forest, or at least when he fainted…

He opened his eyes, looking into a white colored room, the white colored curtains, as previously mentioned, were calmly blowing in the winds. There were a small television on his right, unused, and by the looks of it, installed recently.

There were others in the room, around three in total, all lying on different beds, some distance from each other, and all suffering from some sort of illness or injury, as well as a table right next to each bed, carrying vases with flowers; a hospital Room.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The door to the right suddenly opened, revealing a tall, middle aged man, dressed in a white robe.

The doctor came towards Cyrus, seeming a little serious, yet the smile on his face, assured that there was nothing wrong.

"Young man…" he said, taking a look over some notes he held in his hand, and his voice seeming to have a high spirit "you certainly are very lucky, those damages you had taken could have sent most into a coma…"

Cyrus took a look on his body, or at least what he could see over his blanket, there were some bandages and bruises, although he already knew of most of them.

"What is more surprising is that you managed to survive attack from the DNA Corp" the doctor told, although he didn't exactly seem to be completely serious.

"DNA Corp?" Cyrus asked, although the doctor seemed to ignore him, continuing his end of the conversation "the damages you suffered however seemed to be recovering quite steadily, and should be able to leave the hospital in few days…"

"How did I get here?" Cyrus asked curiously.

"Gardenia brought you here" the Doctor answered, pausing a bit before he continued "she had already told what had happened to you, and sent your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center…" he took a look at his patient, his eyes dead serious.

"You however, should concentrate on resting your body, not on pokemon battles…" he explained, turning around to leave his patient to rest.

Just before he exited however, he turned around, seeming a little less serious "Gardenia says to come see her when you've recovered, she is looking forward to the Challenge…" he told, then turned around, and left the room

Cyrus sighed, looking out to the Window, and ignoring the glances of the other Patients… it was going to be boring the next few days. He lay down again, trying to sleep, however questions arose in his mind _who are the Haze Corp? How long have I been out?_ But the question that annoyed him the most

_What was Blade looking for?_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Gregory walked out of the room, he could not help but smile, another lucky bastard who had escaped an unlucky Hunter, had walked right into his grasp…

But he could not attack yet, that could result in his cover being blown… no, he would wait until the kid left the City, then he would strike…

He would not fail…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It took four days before Cyrus could leave the hospital, and those four days had been boring! The most exiting thing that happened, was what they served for lunch one of the days, Cyrus still couldn't believe they would serve that to sick people, prisoners maybe, but sick people!

Deciding to try to forget the meal, Cyrus decided to proceed to the pokemon center to retrieve his poke balls.

The city of Eterna was large, old, and amazing, all at the same time. The streets were filled with people and pokemon, both sides helping the other as they saw fit.

Cyrus walked by the police Station, a big and magnificent building, as most of the Stations was, filled with people either busy with Wanted lists, interrogation, or other important tasks that were handed to them by the luckily few distressed people of Eterna City.

It didn't take long before Cyrus found the Pokemon center, which, as always was easy to see, with the big poke ball; that had been erected upon its roof, and the trainers, and coordinators that either entered or left its doors.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Inside the lobby of the Center, there was not much to find unexpected, on the Right side of the room was a waiting area, crowded with Trainers and coordinators waiting for their pokemon to heal, or devising new strategies to win their oncoming battles.

There was also another room, probably too the resting rooms, which the earlier mentioned Trainers would be resting, regaining their own strength for their future battles.

On the other side of the Entrance was the Desk, which as always, where the white and pink dressed Nurse Joy could be found, handing out, or taking inn the poke balls from trainers, to give them an examination

In the left was the dining hall, where Cyrus could clearly see that several trainers were already chewing down their lunches.

Cyrus however was more concerned with the woman at the desk, who probably already was awaiting his arrival.

He approached the Pink haired Nurse, waiting for the trainer in front of him to retrieve his Pokemon, before he reached for the card he always kept in the right back pocket of his Pants, if something like this should ever come up.

"Um I'm Cyrus Trueheart, I believe Gardenia came here with something I own" he said, showing his Trainer card, something all trainers and coordinators owned.

Nurse Joy took a closer look at it, trying to spot any fake Id, yet she smiled warmly

"Ah yes… you were the trainer she found in the forest…" she said, her warming smile, growing wider as she drew recognition on the owner

"Your pokemon are healed of injury, if you wait here for a minute, I'll go get them…" she explained, turning around to get the Pokemon from what Cyrus believed to be the storage area.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

She returned after five minutes, bringing a board containing five Poke balls, and all marked with the letter "_C_" around their white button, verifying that they did belong to Cyrus

"Thanks…" Cyrus said to the Nurse, grabbing his poke balls, and putting them on the clips on his Vest, before asking "do you know by any chance where the Gym is?"

"Ah yes, the gym would be at the directly south of the Pokemon Center, at the edge of town" she explained, giving Cyrus all the directions he needed.

"I wish you luck" the nurse said, her warm smile, being very comforting to Cyrus, nevertheless he thanked her for her help, and proceeded to the Gym.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Like Oreburgh, the Eterna city gym looked magnificent, although in its own way, looking more like a partly overgrown Greenhouse than a Gym, like Oreburgh looked more like a mine on the outside.

As Cyrus approached the building, he was greeted by a familiar Voice "Cyrus!" he turned around, facing Gardenia once again, however this time, she was carrying two plastic bags, filled with what looked like gardening tools in one bag, and food supplies in the other "how are you doing?" she asked, her smile as comforting as last time.

However, Cyrus could feel that it was different somehow, like something was hiding behind the smile.

Cyrus decided to ignore the feeling, as he had felt it plenty of times before, and it often ended up being wrong.

"Hey, I'm out of the Hospital…" he said in a mocking tone, pausing to eye Gardenia, who continued to smile "I wouldn't be out if I wasn't" Cyrus Finished, getting a heartfelt laugh from Gardenia "so true" she said, looking almost as if she was gonna say something else, but decided not to, although the smile remained on her face.

"Let me just get this stuff inside" Gardenia told, raising her hands to indicate the bags she held "then we will talk about your challenge"

Cyrus agreed almost instantly, already exited about the battle, hey, he had been in hospital for over half a week, he needed some excitement, and that fast.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The room was filled with several different kinds of plants upon a grass covered ground, all from the Sinnoh region, the sunlight shining through the glass roof, making it quite beautiful to look at…

Gardenia arrived soon, having only to put the things she had bought in another room.

Both were standing at a respectable side of the battlefield, and Gardenia had summoned a referee to judge the battle, standing to the right of the two.

The male referee started "this will be a three on three battles, and will en when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle, moreover, only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon"

Gardenia brought up one of her own poke balls, pressing the button, and enlarging it, throwing it out on the grass ground, revealing a small, round Cactus like pokemon, with what looked like a crown on the head

"Cacnea!"

Cyrus brought up a red little device from the right pocket in his pants; his Pokedex, and started scanning the new Pokemon…

"_Cacnea, the Cactus pokemon, Cacnea lives in deserts with virtually no rainfall, it battles by swinging its thick, spiked arms. Once a year, the yellow flower on its head blooms_"

"This one will be interesting" Cyrus said to himself, reaching for the lower poke ball on his right side, and released his own pokemon

"Staravia!" the Grey Bird Yelled, ready to battle, and full of Energy to fight with.

"first attack goes to the challenger" the referee announced, and Cyrus reacted instantly

"Staravia! Double team!" and almost instantly, the room seemed to be filled with copies of his Staravia, yet he knew that there was only one real, the rest were but illusions.

Gardenia was not impressed, instead commanding "Cacnea! Use Pin Missile until you find the real Staravia!"

"Cac, Cacnea!" Cacnea said as it took aim, firing white glowing needles from his arms, hitting several of the fake Staravias, until there was only one left.

"Cacnea! Needle Arm" Gardenia ordered, and as she did, Cacnea's right arm started to Glow in a bright white light, yet even as Cacnea came closer to the target, Cyrus did not issue any commands.

Cacnea hit his target, yet it proved to be in vain, as it too proved to be but an illusion.

Both Cacnea and Gardenia looked around in confusion, truing to spot where the Staravia was hiding.

"Staravia! Wing attack!" Cyrus commanded, having full knowledge of where his Staravia was hiding.

Out from behind a tree came Staravia, its wings glowing in a white light, hitting Cacnea before he could even react, and knocking him out cold.

"Cacnea is unable to battle…" the Referee said as he started to wave his hand to Cyrus "the winner is Staravia!"

"Interesting tactic" Gardenia admitted, clearly impressed by the move Staravia used to confuse her Cacnea "thanks…" Cyrus said, wanting to explain the thought "My Staravia likes to act as the assassin, and thanks to double team, I managed to use both that fact and the field to my advantage"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Gardenia's next pokemon was what looked like a masked green woman, with a red Bundle of Roses as her right hand, and a blue bundle for her left, with what looked like a long cape on her back.

"Roserade…" the Pokemon said calmly, clearly ready for a fight.

Cyrus brought up his Pokedex again "_Roserade, the Bonquet Pokemon, and the evolved form of Roselia. With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poisoned thorns_"

"This one could be dangerous" Cyrus said to himself, carefully plotting his next plan of assault.

Gardenia didn't wait however, immediately commanding Roserade to use the move Magical Leaf, releasing a wave of leaves, coated in a black energy of some sort. Luckily Cyrus's Staravia was quite quick; allowing him to dodge all the leaves that Roserade sent at him, sadly, Roserade was also quick, as she somehow had appeared behind Staravia

"Weather ball…" Gardenia said, something Cyrus knew to be dangerous, considering that it was a sunny day outside

"Staravia, Watch out!" but it was to late, the ball hit Staravia hard, knocking him out cold.

"Staravia is unable to fight, the winner is Roserade" the Referee declared, bringing his other hand toward Gardenia.

"Staravia, Return" Cyrus said, pointing the poke ball at his fallen, and enveloping the Staravia in a red light.

Cyrus grabbed the upper poke ball on the left side of his vest, releasing his Eevee once more.

"Vee!" the Eevee said, prepared for battle, although some worry could be heard in her tone.

This time, Cyrus was the quick one to act, immediately commanding Eevee to use Quick attack.

Roserade did no real effort to dodge the attack, slightly stepping to the side letting Eevee running past her, however, Eevee stopped after short time, awaiting her next order

Cyrus smiled, calmly saying "Shadow ball…" leaving Eevee to release a ball of dark, ghostly energy, hitting Roserade in the back, although not critically.

"Roserade, Magical leaf"

Roserade turned around, releasing a new wave of leaves, these too with the black essence around them.

"Eevee, use quick attack to dodge" Cyrus said, and his Eevee turned to obey, managing to dodge most of the leaves, although some of them managed to injure her.

"Quick attack once more"

"Vee!" Eevee proceeded to obey, running up close to Roserade, who prepared to block the attack, yet as Eevee got close, Cyrus changed his command

"Bite!"

Eevee did as instructed, biting deep into Roserade's left arm. The Roserade started to shake and swing the arm, trying to get Eevee of his hand, while Gardenia just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Eevee! Release"

Eevee did as told, getting launched into the air by a throw from Roserade, yet Eevee remained calm, trusting completely in her trainer

"Eevee! Turn around, then use Shadow Ball"

Eevee did as instructed, turning around to face Roserade, and then launched a Shadow ball

Gardenia reacted as fast as she could "use Weather ball Roserade"

It was a little to late…

While Roserade managed to launch the Weather ball, the two moves collided much to close to the Roserade, the impact forcing her into a tree, and knocking her out.

"Roserade" Gardenia said, surprised at the defeat of her Roserade, returning her to her pokeball immediately.

"Great work Eevee" Cyrus said, smiling a wide grin, something Eevee returned, while landing on his paws "take a break" Cyrus said, signalizing him to return to his side, as he always did after a battle.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The last battle went smoothly, as Monferno managed to surpass Gardenia's Turtwig pretty easily, with only a few Embers, mach punch, and a flame wheel.

"You fight well" Gardenia said, bringing up a small green badge, composed of two squares, stuck to one larger square

"And as proof of your victory here, here is your Forest badge" she said, giving the small badge to Cyrus.

A thought just occurred to Cyrus "Do you know what Blade was looking for?"

Gardenia eyed Cyrus, unsure of what he meant, then she remembered "oh right, I don't really know…" she said, preparing to explain further "he never really tells anyone what he is looking for, because he doesn't want any help looking for it"

Cyrus still didn't understand why, but decided to leave it be, seeing that it somehow made Gardenia uncomfortable.

"Where are you going now?" Gardenia asked, trying to change the subject, something Cyrus Permitted.

"I'm planning to travel to Hearthome city from here" he said, having full knowledge of where to go next.

Gardenia did not look surprised; there had probably been quite a lot of trainers that decided to head to Hearthome after emerging victorious here.

"Well then…" Gardenia said, some sort of happiness registered in her voice. She eyed the Eevee right next to Cyrus, the ever so loyal companion, carrying a wide grin of its own

"I wish you good luck on the rest of your journey" she said, clearly meaning the statement, although Cyrus somehow could sense that it was meant for something else.

Nevertheless he thanked Gardenia for the badge before heading out of the Gym to return to the Pokemon center heal his companions…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Later that evening, as Cyrus and Eevee returned to the center, the two saw that the entire entrance had been surrounded by a small crowd, with three police officers blocking the entrance, and denying all entrance. The two friends approached some of those that were in the crowd, planning to ask what had happened, although there really was no need…

"Another girl has vanished into thin air…" one said, before another one continued "the fifth person this month…" he paused "and this time from the pokemon center, these guys are either getting better, or reckless"

"Who was it this time?" a female asked, and again, another male responded "I believe it was Rebecca Stone"

"Poor girl..."

"Yeah and the trail already seems to have gone cold, and those who disappear like this…"

"May I have your attention please!" a female police officer said, emerging from behind the other three, yet even if her face was hidden by the crowd, Cyrus always knew the voice of a Jenny.

"The investigation has been finished, and the Pokemon Center has been reopened for service…" the green haired police woman shouted, although somehow halfheartedly

"however, it is advised to keep at least one pokemon with you at all time, so if all your pokemon have been put with Nurse Joy, please, stay with someone you know or trust…"

She paused again, still distant; something that Cyrus had to admit was quite unusual for the normally smiling Officer.

"We will be stationing some police around the Center from now on, to keep a watch for suspicious people, so try to help them if needed"

She bid goodbye to the crowd, and started to head back to the Police station, the trainers and coordinators that were outside the Pokemon Center, started to head into the Center, either to have Nurse Joy check out their pokemon, or to get a room for the night, although most probably wouldn't be able to sleep much tonight.

Cyrus knew he wouldn't, I mean, one of the Safest places in any Town, just had a kidnapping.

While Eevee and Cyrus's Monferno wasn't as tired as Staraptor, Cyrus knew better than to leave them unchecked by Nurse Joy, delivering them to Nurse Joy, and sticking with the two he had yet to use; Buizel and Pachirisu, and since Pachirisu liked to run around, shock the Poke balls and then sleep for a few hours; Buizel.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Cyrus was shown to his room, he made no delay, quickly grabbing the remaining poke ball located between the two sockets on his Right Side, and releasing a short orange coated, beige bellied, and two tailed weasel, with what looked like a yellow Collar around its neck.

"bui bui" Buizel said, indicating his eagerness for some excitement, most likely battle, however when Buizel looked around, he noticed that there were no opponent, tilting his head, and looking up to Cyrus.

"Listen, today is kind of a special day…" Cyrus said, with a smile on his face "Today Eevee, Monferno and Staravia have battled against the Eterna Gym leader"

"Bui!" Buizel said in surprise, followed by a retreat to one of the corners of the room, and sobbing a little bit to himself

Cyrus immediately tried to cheer him up "aw come on, don't be like that…" he said, moving to pat Buizel on its back, and as he did, he continued "that gym used Grass types, and I had to think tactically, you know that you're one of my main fighters"

Buizel seemed to lighten up at the comment, and faced Cyrus again.

"Besides, there have been some problems, and I will need you right now"

Buizel tilted his head again, confused as to why he would be needed at a Pokemon center, and Cyrus started to explain…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So do you think you will be able to protect me?" Cyrus asked, although he knew the answer already, seeing how pumped Buizel got by listening to the story

"Bui Bui!"

"That's great!..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Authors Notes:_

_Gregory... that's a character one should beware, and who knows who else._

_As for Cyrus, one can see that he likes to plan his moves before he acts, although it doesn't exactly always go as planned._

_I also decided to use the anime version of the series, as seen with Gardenia's Cacnea (it's James's)_

_lastly, here's this Chapter's missing_

_**Name: Rebecca Stone Age: 10 Gender: Female**_

_**Occupation: Coordinator Last seen: in her room at the Pokemon center in Eterna city**_

_**Known possessions: 6 Pokeballs containing Chikorita, Marill, Staravia, Magby, Linoone and Butterfree, as well as her Wallet, Poketch, and pokedex**_


	4. Chapter 3: Legendary Capture

Chapter 3: Legendary Capture

Cyrus had to admit; while it was reassuring that Buizel was watching over him, day could not come soon enough.

The next day was shrouded in a thick mist, yet it didn't matter to Cyrus, for he was getting out of the city today, true enough, the city was quite a sight to behold, and there were many things to see, yet Cyrus did not want to risk getting kidnapped by whoever was kidnapping so many people.

Cyrus had quickly retrieved his Poke balls, and borrowed a bicycle to ride through the Bicycle road on route two hundred and six, bringing his sleepy Buizel with him to the southern exit of the town, a little bit west of the Gym, before returning Buizel to his poke ball for a well earned rest.

There weren't many on the Road, and Cyrus could understand why, he did leave quite early in the morning, yet he could not shake of the feeling that someone… was watching him...

"Ursa…"

Cyrus stopped, his eyes widening, he knew who that voice belonged to...

He instinctively reached for his poke balls, managing to grab Eevee, before an all too familiar punch from his left side, managed to hurl him of his bike, into a wall, and made him drop Eevee's Poke ball, before collapsing on the Road, halfway unconscious.

Around him Cyrus heard, voices… familiar voices, one female, one he recognized as Hannah, and another male, also familiar, although he could not place him completely...

"You know I would eventually have found him myself, you didn't have to help me, Gregory"

The male simply chuckled before he answered "now why would you think that I'm helping you" pausing before he continued "the blood samples I collected from him while he was in my hospital, indicated that he has the best possible survival rate with the Omega Sample. I simply... helped... our master in gaining a valuable Subject…"

Gregory, the Doctor who had helped Cyrus in the Hospital, why would he be helping a crazed lunatic like Hannah, and who was this master of theirs? Yet as Cyrus slowly fell into unconsciousness, one last thought went through his head.

_Poor Eevee…_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

While her poke ball had been lost by Cyrus, Eevee still managed to get out, although a little late, as her master, and friend, had vanished, leaving her all alone on the cold Road.

She sat there for a while, thinking of what to do next, she could try to find Gardenia, have her help Eevee find Cyrus, but being a Gym leader and all, Gardenia would probably be too busy with a match or something like that to help, which left…

Without even finishing the last thought, Eevee sprung into action, running far and long, into and through the City, into Eterna Forest, to find the one man she knew could help…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cyrus awoke, the pain in his left side seeming to dull most of his senses. He tried to move, only to find his arms and legs stuck by handcuffs, bolted to the ground.

Cyrus opened his eyes, gazing into utter darkness…

Suddenly, from his right side a young female voice moaned "ugh… what happened?"

"Hello?" Cyrus said, uncaring if he sounded frightened, because right now, he was Terrified.

"Who's there?" the female asked, clearly terrified as well. nevertheless, Cyrus tried to calm her down by starting a conversation with her.

"The name is Cyrus Trueheart, what's your name?"

"Rebecca… Rebecca Stone" she answered, almost at a hysterical tone, and Cyrus was almost ready to join her, for her answer confirmed his worst fear.

He continued to talk "okay, calm down, and try to focus on my voice… how old are you?"

"Ten, and you?"

"The same…"

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out when they got to me"

She was starting to cry, not a good sign "calm down, don't freak out on me… where were you born?"

"V-Violet City"

"I'm from Twinleaf Town"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a Trainer, and you?"

"I'm a Coordinator" she seemed to calm down, which was good; Cyrus really didn't want her to freak out now.

Suddenly a bright white light flashed before Cyrus, and he could only suspect that it was the same for Rebecca.

Cyrus tried to see around, discovering that he had been bolted to a steel table, and while the light made it hard to see around him, he could just make out a door on his right side, and a window over his head, while Rebecca, was out of his line of sight.

The door opened, and a white dressed man entered, older than the four that followed, all dressed in purple, bearing a large White 'D' on their Chest, while one was carrying a white Suitcase.

"Ah today's Infection subjects seems to have awakened" the older white dressed man said, with much arrogance, and what seemed like joy in his work, whatever it was…

The man bent over Cyrus, revealing the gray in his hair, and the wrinkles in his face, making him look older than before.

Cyrus wanted to do something, to curse at the man over him, to smack his own head into the older male, and hopefully break his nose while he was at it, yet fear kept him locked in place…

Suddenly, another voice echoed, sounding as if it came from a speaker

"Doctor Gordon…" it said, seeming to try and remind the Doctor that stood over Cyrus, of his actual work.

"Ah yes…" Gordon said, standing straight, and looked behind Cyrus, towards the glass "which one should I start with, the boy? Or the Girl?" he continued, seeming not to care which one he was supposed to start with.

"The Girl" the voice in the wall answered, not seeming very ecstatic about her.

The man with the Suitcase stepped up to Gordon, opening the suitcase in front of him, while he picked up what looked like a Syringe, and walked over to the direction of Rebecca, bringing the three other men with him

"No…" Cyrus heard Rebecca say, and he could almost feel her struggling

"Stop, No" her struggling started to worsen, Cyrus could feel it, as the doctor, surely was injecting her…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

A loud, sharp, painful scream, came from beside him, almost shattering his ears, which lasted for what seemed like minutes, but must have been seconds…

It stopped, and Cyrus feared the worst…

"Success!" Gordon said out loudly, apparently pleased with the results "the Infection rate has reached over thirty-two percent, very good indeed…"

"And now…"

Cyrus closed his eyes, it was the only thing he could do, even as he felt the needle pierce his neck, spraying the liquid into his blood veins, he could do nothing to stop it...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

For a while, he didn't feel anything, literary nothing at all, like the shoot had numbed his entire body, or sent it into paralysis.

Then... some sort of tingling sensation, and itching, all over his body, from head to toes.

A sensation of calmness, coursed through his body, numbing out the itching, almost enough to put him to sleep.

"Wait… something is wrong!" Gordon said, but Cyrus ignored it, what could possibly be wrong now, everything felt delightful...

relaxing...

almost perfect…

Then it came, out of nothing, his body started to sear with pain, seeming almost to twist his body structure, his very skin almost seeming to burn now, with both itching, and pain.

Another strong point of pain came from Cyrus's lower back, almost seeming as if something wanting to get out, his body being crushed by some sort of pressure, his arms seeming to grow shorter, and his legs seeming to take a bending shape, while his feet, seemed to grow longer, and his ears seeming to vanish, growing a new sett on top of his head.

The pain was unbearable, yet something seemed to keep Cyrus conscious, no matter how much he wanted to faint.

The pain became too much for Cyrus, forcing him to scream, as ear piercing as Rebecca's was earlier, if not louder.

"Incredible..." Gordon said, sounding as if he was about to go into a coma, something Cyrus wished he could… anything would be better than the pain he could feel right now…

Then the pain stopped, as quickly as it had begun, leaving no portion of it behind, like it never existed in the first place…

Cyrus however, could take no pleasure in this, as he felt unconsciousness claim him, slowly forcing him into a sleep he was unsure he would wake up from.

"Master…" Gordon said, a form of combination of shock, enthusiasm, and fear in his voice…

"I think we can safely assume that this project is more than successful…"

Cyrus could no longer hold on after that, drifting into a calm sleep…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_Relax…"_ a voice echoed in Cyrus's mind, the voice striking him as vaguely familiar, although he could not directly place it…

"_You will be free soon enough, for now, rest, conserve the energy that you have left."_

"_**Who… are you?**__"_ Cyrus asked, although his lips didn't seem to form his sentence, instead leaving it to something else entirely

"_Someone you already know" _the voice replied, sounding quite friendly in its tone, almost a little humored.

"_My master continues to work to get you out even as we speak, as well as a few others…"_

"_I've told you before, you do not have to call me master"_ another voice suddenly echoed through Cyrus's head, and this one, he recognized immediately...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cyrus came to, although barely, the constant shaking of the solid ground under him barely helping him in the effort.

Around him, Cyrus heard the sound of footsteps, coming fast after each other on a continuous rate, someone was running…

Several people were running in fact, Cyrus could not identify all, but, somehow he knew that there were six of them, although one of them didn't seem to be running…

Cyrus forced his eyes open, although that was only vaguely, enabling him to grasp the situation better.

He was being carried, although he could not see by whom, behind him, sure enough, there were five others, and one was floating right next to him…

Cyrus didn't see much else before he drifted into another unconscious state, his sight being fogged and unsteady, however, just before he went away, the all too familiar voice echoed in his mind

"_Don't worry, you're safe now…"_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So why did you save us Blade?"

The high toned male voice woke Cyrus, although from the actual strength used in the words, it sounded as if he tried his best to be quiet.

Cyrus was lying on his belly, although his head straight forward, surely to permit him a comfortable rest, although he could think of plenty other positions that would be better…

"Several reasons, although most of them didn't revolve entirely around you, but around young Cyrus. He was the priority target in this mission"

The other voice, Cyrus recognized, it was his new friend Blade, although it sounded a little more serious than last time they met, and calling Cyrus for a target, it was kind of rude…

Cyrus's memories brought him back to the table he, until recently, had been lying on, and the crazy doctor Gordon, and realized what Blade must have done to save him from whatever the doctor was going to do to him.

"And what were we, lucky for you to rescue us at all?"

Cyrus drew recognition upon the Voice, although it sounded cheery this time, yet with the hint of irritation upon the last comment; Rebecca

"More or less…" Blade admitted, although not finished yet in his statement "my main mission was to save Cyrus, but it is also my mission to save as many from the complex as I can"

"So we're just a bonus?"

"Maybe…" Blade said in a mocking tone, clearly not meaning the last statement, and causing a light laughter among some of the others, including Rebecca.

"That's funny" another voice echoed, light and golly, with what almost sounding like a bell clinging at each word.

"_Cyrus…" _a familiar voice suddenly echoed in Cyrus's head, filled with sadness, worry and horror over… something

"You don't have to worry about your friend Eevee, as a matter of fact; he woke up about two minutes ago"

_How did he know?_

"And you couldn't have told this sooner…" the first voice said, seeming a little annoyed over this.

"It was you who woke him up…" Blade pointed out, still not finished, but had to fight of some evil glares from the others, although how Cyrus knew was a mystery to him.

"Besides, I felt that I should answer Lars's Question"

"Idiot…"

Cyrus slowly opened his eyes, his eyes still fogged, making the only thing he could see, was that he was in a cave.

As his eyes cleared, he could make out more of the cave, they were close to the exit, although it seemed to be already nightfall, with only the moon being the group's illumination, yet… Cyrus could still see everything around him, almost as clear as day.

The group was sitting a little to Cyrus's right, with what looked to be a water reservoir to his left, a little deeper into the cave.

"Cy…" a little, familiar voice came from his front. He looked up, looking into the familiar brown, crying eyes of his Eevee, yet, oddly enough; they seemed bigger than normal, even at this close range.

"Eevee?" Cyrus asked, his voice high and inhuman, making him try to grasp for his mouth, only to find his arms too short

"what's going on?" he asked surprised as he turned to the rest of the group.

Blade hadn't changed since last time Cyrus had met him, quite literary, even his clothes had remained the same, however the others in the group looked... inhuman...

the oldest girl had an unnatural greenish skin tone, with a dark green leaf sticking out of her brown hair, as well as what looked like a necklace of buds, both similar to that of a Chikorita.

Her eyes were also different from ordinary, being red in color and without pupils.

She also wore what looked like a gray prison suit, not being well made and having the number 398.

The youngest male, which must have been Lars, looked like a part Plusle, with the large red, flat, egg shaped ears that jutted out of his blond hair, a pair of red Pouches on the cheeks, with a white plus on each of them, as well as had a small red tail shaped like a plus.

The Youngest female of the group, looked like a Minum, meaning that she looked a lot like Lars although the areas he was red, she was blue, as well as her tail being a minus.

What both shared however, was the black eyes, and the gray prison suit, although they had different Numbers, with Lars having 396, and the girl having 397.

There also was a small, round, light blue creature levitating a little bit above the rest, with a yellow Suction-cup-like growth on top of his head, and a ribbon like tail under him.

"what... are you guys?" Cyrus asked in shock, and fear.

"somewhat the same as you..." Blade replied, making Cyrus turn to him.

Blade pointed towards the lake, making Cyrus turn to it in confusion

"take a look at your new self..."

Cyrus raised himself from the floor, although he felt that it wasn't such a good idea, and slowly proceeded to the lakeside.

"And know that I am truly sorry for not being able to save you..."

Cyrus heard the comment, but chose to ignore it, instead, looking at the small pink-furred, cat-like creature, looking right back at him with its big, baby-blue eyes.

And he understood immediately what had happened to him...

Cyrus Examined the mirror reflection of his new face, his once normal looking face, being replaced by a pink round face, his muzzle and triangular ears, being the only thing that made it look less... round.

He turned away from his reflection, examining the rest of the body. He wasn't just partly changed, as with the rest of the group, he had been completely changed, with the short three fingered arms, the ridiculously large feet, even the long, skinny tail...

it was no mistaking it...

Cyrus had turned into a Mew...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_too bad what happened to Cyrus, and Rebecca, and about 394 others, but in this chapter, I will also try to explain one of the three classifications:_

_Infected: through a needle shoot, the DNA of a Certain Pokemon is launched into the body of a Human, painfully enhancing the Human's DNA with the Pokemon's, and giving the Human some of the Pokemon's Abilities and looks. The subject will not be as strong as the pokemon he/she was enhanced with, and he/she will have to learn to control the abilities themselves but it will have a higher survival rate than Fusion, as long as the Subject is young. The younger the subject is, the better chance for survival, and the higher chance of a high Infected rate._

_anyhow, here's this Chapter's missing:_

_**Name: Cyrus Trueheart Age: 10 Gender: Male**_

_**Occupation: Trainer**_

_**Last seen: Cycling upon the Bicycle road on Route 206**_

_**Known possessions: 5 poke balls containing Eevee, Staravia, Monferno, Pachirisu and Buizel, as well as his Wallet, Poketch, Coal Badge, Forest Badge, pokedex**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_I will also be launching a new list from here on; the wanted list, where you'll see what changes the characters will have gone through, among with other information:_

_**Codename: Morph 01 Real name: Cyrus Trueheart Current Age: 10**_

_**Gender: Male Merge: Mew Merge Type: Complete Merge Priority Level: A**_

_**Medical: untested diagnostics**_

_**Last seen: Escaping the Complex with accomplices**_

_**Known possessions: 1 poke ball containing an Eevee**_

_**Judgment: Live Capture**_

_**Status: Active**_

_**Bounty: 100,000 Poke dollars**_

_as a bonus to the first part of the wanted list, I will also include an Extra Wanted:_

_**Codename: None Real name: Rebecca Stone Current Age: 10 Gender: Female**_

_**Merge: Chikorita Merge Type: Type I Priority Level: E**_

_**Medical: Infection 32 %, untested diagnostics**_

_**Last seen: Escaping the Complex with accomplices**_

_**Known possessions: Wallet, 2 Poke balls containing a Chikorita, and a Marill**_

_**Judgment: Capture Dead or Alive**_

_**Status: Active**_

_**Bounty: 1,000 Poke dollars **_


End file.
